


Namesake

by herbailiwick



Series: The Legacy is Bullshit and Hunters are Brutes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all the family Samuel has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

Tracking the boys down is hard, but, honestly? They're all Samuel has left now. The rest of his family died hunting. Sam and Dean have died too, actually, but they're back now. They always end up coming back, for some reason or other, like they somehow stumbled into cosmic importance. Samuel seems to have done the same.

"We had our differences," Samuel says. "Sam here didn't even have a soul at first, so how close could we have gotten? But he was a great hunter, and I did try to look out for him."

"You did," Sam confirms, quiet. "He did, Dean."

"No," Dean says.

But Sam looks at Samuel with so much sympathy it reminds Samuel of Mary. It really had been a shame he'd come back without his soul, the first time.

This was the kid Mary had died to save, Samuel thinks.

***

Samuel doesn't like to take no for an answer.

"It's out of the question, Sam. No." Dean glares at Samuel. "You're not staying with us."

"I'm your grandfather," Samuel says.

Dean scoffs. "And I'm Mary's son. Do you think she'd let you just get away with working with a demon? With torturing those alphas for information?"

"From what I understand, like grandfather, like grandson," Samuel says a little coolly.

"Guys," Sam says. "Stop. Samuel," he says, apologetically, "you don't know what Hell is like. And, Dean, he saved people,  and not just from the other monsters out there. From  _me._  We all have our demons. Some...more literal than others. But...Samuel was brought back to life for a reason."

"Oh yeah, and that worked out _so_ well for everyone last time."

"Stop," Sam says, frowning. "Stop, Dean. Look, it's maybe not ideal, but he's up and kicking. Again. You tested him last time we met, you can test him again if you want, but it's him. He's back, and I kind of wouldn't mind learning about him while we still have the chance."

Dean looks at Sam for a long moment. "You better get me a wet nap, cause I'm wiping my hands clean of this. It's on your head," he says. "All of this. If he screws up, if we're suddenly employees of the damned, if he just can't hack it, this is on you."

"Fair enough," Sam agrees. "More than fair, Dean. Thanks."

***

"He didn't give a shit about you then, Sam, and he won't now. He only cares about Mom."

Sam watches Samuel leaf through some of the books with interest.

"You remember Crowley talking about all his knowledge?" Sam says. "He wasn't bluffing. He's good, Dean. Really good. Between him and these books, we could maybe even make up for the loss of Bobby."

Dean's expression is so shocked and hurt that Sam immediately sees how his words were taken.

"Dean," Sam says quickly, "I'm talking as far as strategy goes. Hunting. No one will ever replace Bobby to us. I know that."

Slowly, Dean seems to calm down, nods. He watches Samuel for another moment before heading off to his room.

***

"Can't sleep?" Samuel asks as Sam hesitates by the table.

Sam suddenly remembers when he didn't sleep at all. "Um...."

"Have a seat," Samuel says, kicking the chair across from him out.

Sam nods.

"And, no, you can't call me Grandpa," Samuel says.

Sam smiles slightly. "Wouldn't dream of it. I just. Uh." He heaves a sigh. "Would you mind telling me about Mom?" Samuel looks wary, so Sam presses on. "It's just that...I met her once, in the past, and once as a ghost, and...a few other times, but not like Dean remembers her. And Dad never liked to talk about her, except." Sam swallows.

"Except what?"

Sam swallows. "Sometimes he said I reminded him of her, and that Dean looked like her. That's all. But...I just know she must have been...amazing. I know bits and pieces, you know? But. I'd like to know more. It doesn't have to be now, but sometime maybe we could talk?"

There's a longing in Sam's eyes that Samuel can relate to. He longs for Mary too. But there's also a stupid hope there that reminds him of John Winchester.

"We'll see," Samuel says.


End file.
